In the Centre of it All
by MerlintheAsgardianGleek
Summary: AU! Arthur is in a dangerous business which his husband gets dragged into. Merlin flees which only winds Arthur up further. How will it all pan out when Arthur tracks him down? Full Summary and warnings inside. R&R. Possessive!Arthur, A/M, hints at Merlin/Gwaine and Arthur/Valient
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just a random idea which I liked, basically Arthur and Uther are like the mafia (not the mafia) but they do stuff like that. And Merlin married Arthur but things got to complicated and he left.. Not smart. If you read you'll know what I mean.. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing..:(**

**Warnings: MalexMale, Swearing, mentions of Mpreg but none too graphic.**

* * *

When Merlin Emrys met Arthur Pendragon he fell in love immediately. He never saw any of it coming, it crept up on him when it was too late to turn back. It was all there, Arthur's secrecy and the private phone calls. He knew there was something off but he couldn't bring himself to turn away from the blond. Then before Arthur proposed he told him his secret. Arthur Pendragon's father, Uther was an underground gang lord and Arthur was his henchman. Arthur had killed people and had ordered people's murder but Merlin chose to look the other way. He told Arthur he still trusted him and had agreed to marry him. It was after they had been together five years and married for another three that Merlin found out he was pregnant with their child. Arthur had been so happy but this was when Merlin's fears began to really set in. What if people tried to attack him through them? What would happen to them. But it was when Merlin's fears became reality he decided he had to leave. They were sat at a diner when someone attempted to shoot him through a window. Arthur had assured him it was a one time thing but he could never been sure. Merlin was three months pregnant when Arthur had gone out for the night, the pregnant man packed everything he could managed and left. He went to Scotland in the hope of being safe. His mother lived completely the other side of the country in Cornwall so he hoped living in Glasgow was smart.

After he gave birth, he would look at his son and feel a twinge of guilt for leaving Arthur but then the memories for what he'd done to their friends just before he descovered he was pregnant was enough to shoo the doubts away.

_Flashback~_

_"Percival is dead." Gwaine said from the door as Merlin came down the stairs._

_"What?!" he yelled startling the to other two males. Arthur and Gwaine glanced at each other before turning to Merlin. "Who would do something like that?"_

_"Merlin-" Arthur started but was cut off._

_"No! Do not tell me it was you, please." he begged begining to well up._

_"It was business, Merlin." Gwaine said after Arthur turned his gaze to the floor._

_"We had him and his wife round for dinner three nights ago! How could you? Elena is my friend, how am suppost to look her in the face ever again!" he screeched feeling slightly dizzy. He stumbled a bit but Arthur took a step forward to sturdy him. Merlin swatted his hand away with tears rolling down his face._

_"You won't have to.." Arthur said turning away to avoid the new shocked expression Merlin was sporting._

_"No, not Elena, please Arthur..I'm begging you.." Merlin sobbed. Arthur always had a soft spot for his husband but there were somethings he had to do. Gwaine and Lance were always there for Merlin too but Arthur was their boss. When he got no reply his blood ran cold, "I'm going to throw up.." and he did. He vomitted and collapsed infront of them. When he woke up he was in hospital with Arthur sat beside him holding his hand._

_"Merlin?" he asked giving his hand a squeeze. Merlin pulled his hand away and turned to face the window. "Merlin, please look at me." he pleaded._

_"No. I want to go home."_

_"They just need to make sure you are both okay," that caught Merlin's attention._

_"Us?" Merlin asked snapping his head to face Arthur._

_"Yes Merlin, you and our baby." That sentance filled Merlin with dred and happiness all at the same time. He had always wanted a family but what was he bringing a child into._

_"I had no idea." he said in a flat tone._

_"I'm so happy, our own little family." Arthur grinned._

_"Yeah.." Merlin smiled. It was right then as he placed a hand gently on his stomach and he thought of what Arthur had done that the seeds of worry began. And they only grew..._

_End Flashback~_

Now he was living fairly normal and happy although he was still paranoid when someone walked behind him in the street. Merlin had used an alias so was now known as Percy Anderson. Anderson was his old teachers name and Percy after Percival who Merlin never stopped caring about. He had a job at the local chemist but he was careful no one knew Gaius who was Uther's long time friend and doctor. He was the one who stitched up all the bullet and stab wounds for the Pendragon's 'workers' under the raidar of hospitals. Well under. His son was two now and happy at preschool while he worked. He named him Arthur Michael Anderson but called him Michael or ikey for short. He didn't use Arthur incase his husband used Merlin's soft side to track him. His life was good and plain, just how he always wanted it...

**(When Arthur descovered Merlin had fled)**

"How fucking could he?!" Arthur yelled throwing his laptop at the wall and shattering it to pieces.

"I think he was scared-" Lance tried but Arthur butted in.

"Of what? We have been together seven years Lance! Seven years! I would never hurt him and he knows it! It's something else, he must've ran away with someone else that slut!" he spat venomously.

"Merlin loves no one but you!" Lance protested.

"The baby probley isn't even mine, I'll kill them. His and his lover, fuck!" he promised as he began to pace up and down his office which was in his and Merlin's apartment.

"You don't believe that," Lance said in a knowing tone. "Gwaine, Leon and Valient are looking for him, Morgana and Gwen are helping."

"I'm going to make him wish he was never born," Arthur said as his blood boiled in anger. Merlin not only betrayed him but he took his child with him, he could not forgive this. Ever.

"Arthur, this is the exact reason Merlin left. Look at you, you're plotting his murder and he's only been gone a day," Lance pointed out.

"He stole my heart and my child Lance, he'll pay." Just as his friend was about to speak again the others entered along with Arthur's father.

"Arthur is it true? Has Merlin left?" he asked with a worried expression.

"It's true," the blond nodded.

"What if he goes to the police?"

"He won't, he's not that stupid." Arthur said with confidence. He knew Merlin would just disappear and not make a stir what so ever.

"Can you be sure?" his father clarified.

"He's too worried about his and our child to be that dumb."

"What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to pretend we just spilt up because if people find out my enemies will think I'm weak. Too weak to keep my own husband in check,"

"He's not property," Gwaine protested.

"Yes he is, mine and I will have him back."

**(Arthur now, two and a half years after Merlin had left)**

Arthur was working at his desk, he could see something odd in his sisters report but the guy was dead so he wasn't inclined to argue how it was done. Arthur still had people with their feelers out for Merlin. He would think of what his child would be like now; whether it was a boy or a girl; what they looked like. Arthuer never forgot, he just got more bitter towards Merlin, he was adamant he would have him back.

"Arthur?" there was a knock at his office.

"What?" he shouted not looking up from his Iphone. He only did when he heard the door open and Valient entered.

"Found Merlin." the blond stood up from his desk and approached him very quickly.

"Where?"

"He lives in Glasgow with your son,"

"No partner?" Arthur asked with a stern tone.

"None." he confirmed handing his boss the file.

"Address?" he ordered holding out his hand.

"In the file, I have a limo on stand by in case you wanted to go and fetch him." the brunette smirked.

"Call Lance and Gwaine, if they aren't here in ten I'll go myself and I won't be friendly about dragging him back. Make sure to emphasis that point." the blond smirked as Valient pulled out his phone to call the other two...


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin gets home around four, an hour after his friend Will has picked Mikey up from pre-school. Will and Merlin met the first weeek he moved in as they only lived across the way from each other. His friend loved Mikey so would do Merlin the odd babysitting favour and today he was needed.

"Hello? Has he been good today Will?" Merlin shouts into the kitchen where he knows Will may be cooking.

"He's been great," the voice that replies makes him freeze on the spot. He can't run because he can hear Mikey in the kicthen, Merlin takes a deep breath as he prepares to face his demons. When he walks in Michael is sat on the counter top tell Arthur about his drawing while Merlin can't help his speeding heart. Now they are stood together you can see how a like they really are. Both blond with blue eyes but Michael's are darker.

"Hello Merlin," Arthur says turning to see him stood at the door shifting from foot to foot.

"Daddy!" Mikey shouts grabbing Arthur's hand to put him on the ground and suprisingly the blond did. The little boy runs to his dad and throws his arms around Merlin who squeezes him tightly.

"Go play, Mikey." Merlin whispers to is son. The small boy waved and said goodbye to Arthur on his way to his room. When they were alone Merlin kept his eyes on the ground. "Where's Will?"

"I sent him off, you know the precussions of telling someone about me, you could've put him in a lot of danger." Arthur said with the threat sticking out.

"Please tell me he's okay?" Merlin begged.

"He's fine," Arthur said and the brunette let out a sigh of relief. "It's quite the life you have here Merlin, Mikey is a cutie."

"Did you tell him who you were?" Merlin inquired taking a step further into the room. A very small one.

"Yes," he answered shortly. Merlin honestly didn't know what to say to that, he thought he would've waited.

"Are you here alone?"

"No, Gwaine and Valiant are downstairs waiting incase you tried to run." Arthur smiled.

"Valiant? He still with you every waking second?" Merlin asked, even after all this time he was still jealous of Valiant.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" Arthur yelled.

"Keep your voice down!" Merlin said shutting the door so it was only open a crack. "Valiant always hated me and oh so adored you,"

"I'll admit Valiant made advances but I never, ever encouraged it." Arthur insisted.

"Yeah, all those 'business trips' and you want me to believe you never slept with him?" Merlin asked.

"I have but not before you left." Arthur shrugged swearing he saw a hint of betrayal, jealousy and anger cross his still delicate features.

"What are you doing here, Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"I came to get my things," the blond smirked.

"Please don't take him from me Arthur!" he begged with large eyes. The thought of waking up without his son everyday broke his heart but he didn't regret running. His worries were cut off by Arthur chuckling. "Why are you laughing?"

"I've been looking for you for over two years Merlin, you are both coming with me and you are going to make these past two years up to me." he whispered the last part in Merlin's ear making him shiver. He'd never stop loving Arthur it was the lifestyle he didn't want round their child.

"But we love it here." Merlin protested.

"My job is in London and you had a life there you messed it up so get Mikey and let's go." Arthur ordered walking towards the kitchen door.

"No," Arthur froze not entirely sure he heard the other boy right.

"What?"

"Were aren't going anywhere with you, it's not safe for him." Merlin says trying to remain calm but his heartbeat was racing. Arthur walked up to him so he was inches infront of him and grabbed his arm, tightly.

"I don't believe I was asking, now I'll try again. Get Michael and let's go before I take you both by force." he tried again. Merlin nodded and squeezed his eyes shut hoping Arthur would let go.

"Daddy!" Mikey yelled running in to the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Merlin smiled trying to hide how scared he was thirty seconds ago from the two year old staring up at him.

"Look!" he smiled passing a drawing up to Merlin. It was just scribbles but Merlin smiled anyway.

"Wow sweetie!" Merlin said blinking the tears away. "Go back to your room a second baby, we're going out in a minute."

"Why?" the little boy frowned before adding. "Mike the Knight!"

"You can watch it later, we have to get going." Merlin smiled trying to stop a tantrum from outbreaking.

"Oh.." he boy whined.

"Go get your jamies and I'll come and put them on." he said pointing out the door. The little blond huffed but did as he was told anyway, he looked even more like Arthur when he pouted.

"Why pajamas?" Arthur asked when their son had left.

"You are dragging us on a seven hour car journey down the country at least let me make sure he'll be okay to sleep,"

"Sure, you can too."

"If you think I'm sleeping in a car with people I don't trust you are sorely mistaken." Merlin clarified wanting to express his displeasure but remain alive for as long as possible.

"I'd never hurt you Merlin and I wouldn't have, which is why I don't get why you left." Arthur shrugged. "Go and get Mikey ready." he finallised going to sit in the living room. Merlin did what he said and packed Mikey's overnight bag and slid his son into his pajamas with his dummy and blanket. He did get himself in something better to sleep in despite his nerves. When he imagined this day he always saw himself dying, instead he was being kidnapped. All three walked down to the limosine parked out front. Arthur opened the door for them both, inside there was Gwaine and Valiant sat talking but stopped as soon as Merlin sat down.

"Daddy, who's that?" the little boy on his lap whispered pointing to the two men.

"That's Uncle Gwaine and Val." Merlin said to which the boy just nodded and continued sucking his dummy.

"Doesn't he just look like Arthur's double?" Gwaine asked smiling at the boy who went all shy. Merlin looked over and saw Valiant talking to Arthur who was nodding and sparing the odd glance at Merlin and their son.

"So what is his name?" Gwaine asked him.

"Mikey," he said shocking Merlin, usually he let him answer around new people.

"It's actually Arthur Michael but I thought Mikey was cute." Merlin smiled sweetly looking at Arthur's reaction. You could see the blond had not seen that coming at all which made Merlin smirk triumphantly. Fuck you, Valiant!

"So what does the little guy call Arthur?" Valiant asked with a smirk.

"We'll talk about it when we get to Arthur's." Merlin said with as little biterness he could manage.

"Home, Merlin." Arthur corrected.

"No, we are being taken from our home." he insisted. There was an icy silence among them for an hour before anyone spoke again. It was mostly Gwaine talking to Merlin while the other two chatted. It did piss Merlin off the see them talking, especially after Arthur confessed the sleeping with him.

"What do you do now, Merlin?" Gwaine asked.

"I work at a chemist, not very exciting but I couldn't find a doctors position out here with the right hours for looking after Mikey." he smiled kissing his sons temple. Usually in a car Mikey would sit on a seat but Merlin didn't want to let him off his knee at all.

"Are we stopping off at all?" Merlin asked Gwaine but Arthur cut in.

"Why?"

"So Mikey can eat and so can I?"

"There's a rest stop about an hour away," Valiant supplied smirking at Merlin making his skin crawl.

"We'll stop there and that way everyone can strech their legs." Arthur nodded glancing at his son who was nodding off in Merlin's arms. He couldn't help a smile knowing he had his family back. Merlin nodded in appreciation and returned to talking to Gwaine. It seemed forever 'til they pulled outside of the rest stop, Merlin climbed out first and dashed to the bathroom. When he'd finished he splashed his face and thought about how to get out of the situation he was stuck in. If he tried to run it could be disasterous but he didn't want Valiant near him or Michael. While he thought he walked back to what the food court was with Mikey's little hand in his. He immediately saw Gwaine in the line and he approached him.

"Where are the happy two?" he groaned.

"Outside, Arthur has called Uther to update him on the situation and Valient- as always- has followed."

"Probley blowing Arthur while he's on the phone." Even Gwaine chuckled at that.

"What are you and Tiny having?" Gwaine smiled looking down at the boy.

"I'll have a Big Mac and he'll have a happy meal with a cheeseburger." Merlin said shuffling next to Gwaine.

"Drinks?"

"Coke and a fruit shoot but I'll get ours."

"You get a table I've got food, don't panic." Gwaine assured but just as Merlin was about to insist Arthur spoke up.

"I'll get their's Gwaine,"

"I will get my own, Christ!" Merlin cursed.

"Gwaine go find a table. Now." Arthur ordered. He nodded and headed off leaving the three alone for the first time since they left Glasgow.

"Don't use Gwaine to annoy me Merlin, it won't work in your favour and you know it." Arthur said.

"I wasn'-"

"Don't lie either,"

"I was catching up with an old friend." he insisted.

"Sure, there was always some feelings between you two, don't think I didn't see them. He will never have you, do you understand that?"

"Why are you being like this?"

"Like what?"

"So possessive?"

"I just don't like people touching my things and you and Mikey are mine, does Gwaine need to have an accident for you to get that?" Arthur asked making Merlin's spine shiver. All this time apart has made Arthur so different, he was not the man that Merlin knew or married. Quite frankly, he was scaring the shit out of him.

"No." he said, shaking his head to make it clear.

"Good, now go sit down." Merlin just nodded. As he made his way to where the others were sat he had an awful thought this is his life now. He's going to have no friends, or family, just Arthur's possession. They all ate in silence, excpet for Mikey who was telling Arthur all about his school and his classes. The small boy was a chatterbox like Merlin so he kept going through the whole hour they stopped off.

"Daddy it's bedtime." the little boy muttered sleepily as they headed back to the car.

"I know, you can sleep in the car, okay?" his son nodded in agreement. They sit where they did before but this time Mikey lays with his head on Merlin's knee and tries to sleep. He was so tired it didn't take long before he was snooring lightly making Arthur smile. It wasn't long until Merlin started nodding but he tried so hard to stay awake. At the anger Arthur seemed to radiate at the moment, Merlin didn't put it past him to leave him on the motor way in his sleep.

"Merlin, you need to sleep." Arthur said but he shook his head.

"No, I'll be okay."

"We have an hour left; Go. To. Sleep." it seemed like an order but Merlin wasn't one of his workmen, he didn't have to obey. Arthur shifted to he was sat next to Merlin, he gave him his jacket to cover him and moved his husband's head to his shoulder. There was an odd sense of familiarity with Arthur's sent next to him and the comfort of laying on his shoulder. Soon enough Merlin was sleeping and remained that way the whole was home...


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin awoke laid on a familiar bed, in a familiar room. Nothing had changed, at all. He took it all in for a moment, the fact he was back; unable to leave. It was an awful lot to process without a drink so he hopped out of bed and headed to the kitchen. On the way past he saw what was going to be Michael's room all nicely decorated with his son sound asleep in the bed. He smiled before continuing to his destination. The kitchen, like all the other rooms- except for Mikey's- hadn't changed. It was ery and comforting at the same time. He just pulled a cup out of the cupboard when someone entered. It was Lance.

"Hello, Merlin." his friend greeted with a small smile.

"Lance?" he grinned back running to his friend and giving him a hug, which he happily returned.

"It's been too long,"

"It definately has." Merlin nodded. They walked to the island and sat opposite each other before either of them spoke another word. "So how is everything? How's Gwen?"

"She's fine, everything is fine. It's you I am worried about." Lance said with confused Merlin.

"Why?"

"He found you and that isn't good."

"He said he'd never hurt me Lance." Merlin assured although he wasn't one-hundred percent sure that was true.

"You didn't see how crazy he was after you left. He was going to put hits out on everyone you love until you came home." that made Merlin's breath hitch.

"What changed his mind?"

"Nothing, he just came up with a new plan." Lance shuddered. Even though he was Arthur's best friend, he scared him over those few months.

"Which is?"

"To make you suffer. He was going to bring you home and make you wish you two had never met. It's what he said to me when he was on the way to get you both. Every resource he could spare was searching for you, I'm suprised it took so long. Two years was a good run." Lance said with sympathy filling his tone.

"That is...unsettling." Merlin laughed half-heartedly, he was terrified.

"Yeah, you need to promise me something Merlin." Lance said in a serious tone.

"Anything." he nodded for him to continue.

"Everything he says to you or asks of you; do it. If not for yourself, for Mikey." Merlin was too scared to do anything but nod. Merlin went to the counter and poured himself a coffee. Just as he was going to ask Lance if he wanted one, Arthur came in talking on his phone.

"Yes...See you tomorrow father. Bye." He hung up and threw Lance a look that just told him to leave. And he did. "I need something stronger," Arthur said going into the liquor cabinet and pulling out some whiskey. Merlin knew he only drank that when he was stressed, usually he prefered wine.

"You know I imagined what I would do to you when I had you back here and now I have you here I have no fucking idea what to say or do.." Arthur huffed.

"Why don't you start with what your ideas were and we can work something out?" Merlin suggested with slight humor.

"I was going to forgive you, yell, scream at you or possibly kill you." the last one actually made Merlin's blood run like ice in his veins. "I am not going to kill you...but I am not forgiving you either. Far from it. You are going to pay for everything you've done."

"How?" Merlin queaked out.

"Firstly, I want Mikey to have Pendragon as his last name, you will not leave this apartment unless I am with you and you'll start wearing your wedding ring again. The hurt I felt when I saw it lying there."

"I am so sorry Arthur, I couldn't be more sorry," Merlin explained but Arthur stopped him.

"Oh no Merlin, you don't even know how sorry you will be. Now you must be tired, we should head to bed."

"I'll take the guest room."

"What's wrong with our marital bed? Where our son was concieved; where we made love every night. Where you left your ring." Arthur reminded him making his flush with the memories.

"I..Please, just for tonight?"

"Fine but that's it, I've been waiting to have you back for years Merlin. I won't wait any longer." he promised kissing Merlin on the forehead and leaving to go to bed.

When Merlin awoke he didn't want to move. He had no idea what Arthur was planning and when it would happen but he didn't like it. Begrudgingly he did head down to the living room. He saw Mikey's room was empty and he was no where in the living area.

"Mikey?" he shouted but recieved no reply. "Mikey!"

"He's out with my father." Arthur's voice said from behind him.

"Oh.. is he okay?"

"I would never hurt my son Merlin." Arthur said, he skipped right to telling his husband what he really wanted to know.

"I didn't-"

"Yes you did." Arthur smiled. "I have something for you to sign." that immediately filled him with so much dred.

"What?"

"Come into the kitchen." the blond said and Merlin complied. He followed and as Arthur said there was a form and a pen on the island, even a star next to where Merlin was suppose to sign.

"What is it for?"

"It just bascally means if you felt the unlikely urge to leave again, I get full care of Michael." Arthur told him as if it was a small detail.

"What?!" Merlin shrieked, he couldn't believe Arthur had the nerve to even ask him.

"You heard me, now sign it." the brunette just shook his head and stood up walking to the door. "I wouldn't if I were you Merlin,"

"Why? What could you do to me? You took me and my son against our will, put me under house arrest and now you're trying to force shit like this on me?"

"I will do more than that if you don't get your fucking ass here and sign it." he promised in a dark voice.

"What? Examples Arthur, or are these empty threats?"

"I have been patient Merlin, I have but if you don't sign it I will kill everyone you love; Gwaine, Will, your mum-"

"You wouldn't!" Merlin yelled.

"Do you really want to test me?" Arthur asked walking so he was centimetres in front of Merlin.

"Arthur, this is ridiculous! I won't leave again, you have my word."

"Your words and promises mean absolutely fuck all to me, so I'm going to give you til the count of three." Arthur said to which Merlin's eyes went wide. "One.."

"For gods sake! I would never leave him so this is basically me selling myself to you aswell!" he protested.

"That's why I drew it up; two." what was he going to do. If he waited til 'three' he would be hurt and have to sign it anyway, but if he signed now that would be giving in and Arthur would keep asking for more.

"Three,"

"No Arthur!" Merlin screamed as his husband grabbed his arm and dragged him back over to the island. Merlin fought back as hard as he could, he shoved with all the might he could muster. But Arthur made him do it. After the incident Merlin completely lost his appetite and headed to his room to get dressed. When he did he sat in the living room staring at the door waiting for his son to come back. He did but not until three in the afternoon, Merlin was so relieved.

"Where have you been, Little Mister?" Merlin smiled as his son told him all about his day in the park and at pizza hut for his dinner; even how he ate it all up.

"Wow!" he nodded along. He held out a cookie he'd been eating and when Merlin went to take it his sleeve rolled up showing a bruise which had formed on his wrist from earlier. It was noticeable and so did Mikey.

"Pourly?" he said pointing at it.

"No, it's okay." Merlin assured him but his son was so persistant.

"Kiss it better?" he asked removing the dummy from his mouth. Merlin just rolled it up and allowed Mikey to kiss it. "All better." he said running to his room. Arthur came in as the little boy ran past, he loved hearing those little foot steps. So very much...

* * *

**A/N: Quick question for all you fabulous people, I know there was light Mpreg at the begining but would anyone be mad if there was more of it? Just asking because I have two ways for this story to go and wanted your guys to give me some help.. Leave it in the reviews! xoxoxo K.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so sorry everyone about the wait but it should be regular from now on, I also should say that there is Merthur slash in this chapter but dispite what it sounded like last time it is NOT rape. Merlin is willing! Oh and there will be Mpreg over the next few chapters, thank yo everyone who left me a response to that. Love you all. Anyways, onwards with the reading.. Oh and don't forget to leave a review at the end;) xoxoxo**

* * *

"Teeth brushed?" Merlin asked his son as they settled onto the bed to read the Gruffalo.

"Yep," the boy smiled flashing his white teeth to Merlin who nodded in approval. Arthur was at work but was suppose to be home in time to say goodnight to his son, over the past week Arthur and Mikey had grown so much closer. Arthur was the one who put him to bed most of the time but today he had failed. Merlin understood but it was harder to explain to a two year old. As for Arthur and Merlin, they spoke as little as possible. The rules had stuck, must to Merlin's disappointment. He hadn't left in the two weeks they'd been back in London, he'd grown accustom to daytime televison. It was terrible.

"..and the nut was good." He finished the story and glanced at the clock, he knew Mikey loved Arthur's goodnight kisses but he couldn't stall any longer. "Goodnight, Mikey."

"Night night daddy." the boy said and closed his drowsey eyes. Merlin always went to bed after Mikey did to avoid Arthur, but when Arthur left that morning he knew he'd be late and asked Merlin if they could talk when he returned.

"Merlin?"

"In the kitchen." he said as he placed the kettle to boil.

"How is he?" The blond asked as he shrugged off his jacket and slung it on the back of the chair.

"He's good, we built a fort today and watched his Mike the Knight DVD's." Merlin said without turning to his husband. It was moments like this his wedding ring felt heavy on his finger; he did begin wearing it again as Arthur said. Not like he had much of a choice.

"Good, do you plan on sleeping in that guest room forever?" Arthur asked as Merlin placed a tea bag in his mug.

"I..I hadn't really thought about it." he lied. Merlin had honestly thought Arthur had forgotten about it, or he'd hoped.

"Well.. I have an idea on what we can do about it." the blond whispered in Merlin's ear placing his hands either side of Merlin's hips, effectively pinning him to the counter.

"Arthur.." Merlin sighed not wanting to feel aroused by him but struggling.

"I love it when you say my name," Arthur said as he nipped lightly at the brunettes neck.

"No," Merlin said trying to squirm out of his husbands arms but failing, he should know by now Arthur always wins. "Why don't you go and find Valiant, I am sure he's always ready to go." Merlin smiled trying to calm his rapidly increasing heart rate.

"Are you ever going to let that go?"

"That you slept with another man? No Arthur I don't think I will." Merlin snapped, as much as it bothered him to be jealous that's exactly what he was. Jealous and pissed that Arthur had been unfaithful.

"No doubt you did." Arthur said hoping, for Merlin's sake, he hadn't been with someone else.

"So what if I have? You didn't care, so why should I?" Merlin smirked but that quickly evaporated when he saw the pure rage that overtook Arthur's features. The blond grabbed Merlin by his upper arm and squeezed tightly.

"Who? I swear to god Merlin if you have let someone else touch you I will skin them and then you." Now Merlin was terrified. "You think because you ran you stopped being mine? You didn't. You will never stop being mine, do you understand? Everything you own and are is mine, now I'll ask again. Have you fucked anyone else?" Merlin hadn't but even if he did he'd lie. Arthur would no doubt kill them, and him.

"No..I haven't. I swear,"

"Good.." Arthur gritted letting go and stalking out the room. Merlin couldn't believe this was his life now, being yelled at and kept a prisioner by someone he loves. He went to leave the kitchen when he remembered he came for his drink. He continued to make his tea while thinking of how the rest of his life would be, someone who was a slave to another. He sat at the island and supped the warm liquid hoping Arthur's grip earlier hadn't left a bruise. The one on his wrist from a week ago had gone but everyone knew who had done it. He had put up with looks of pity for ages, he hated his life at this moment.

"Merlin?"

"Arthur.." he awknowledged without removing his gaze from the marble top.

"I am sorry about earlier, I overreacted and was being a hypocrite," Merlin had to look up. Arthur admitted he was wrong. Actually took blame for something! Today was a shocker.

"Yeah.. you were." he agreed. Arthur didn't say anything else he just sat beside Merlin and took his hand in his own.

"Merlin.. look at me," It felt like a request but to be on the safe side Merlin did it anyway. "From now on I am going to try and work with you.. I want our marrige back."

"I want that too, more than anything." Merlin nodded. Arthur looked into his husbands blue eyes and lent forward to capture his lips. He'd been wanting to do that since Merlin had come back, more but this was good.

"Merlin... I want you so so badly." the blond moaned against his husband's lips.

"Not here," Merlin sighed gripping onto Arthur's biceps.

"No.. in our bed." the blond smiled collect Merlin in his arms and running him to their room. The feel of the bed he'd missed so much made Merlin smile, he'd missed this, so so much. He didn't expect to fall back into Arthur's arms so quickly but the blond admitted he wanted their marrige back he couldn't resist. The love for Arthur had never faided. It will always remain.

"I've missed you... so so much." Arthur growled kissing down Merlin's pale neck.

"I know the feeling.." Merlin sighed running his hands down Arthur's back and under his shirt. The blond got what his husband wanted and pulled back to remove the item of clothing before doing the same with Merlin's shirt. The moment their chests connected a spark shot through both their body's. Pants were soons gone on as well as they continued attacking each other's neck. Arthur's hand began to travel down it towards Merlin's leaking erection; they were both so turned on and they craved each other. Using one hand to pleasure Merlin, Arthur used the other to prepare his husband for his own member.

"Oh god, Arthur." Merlin moaned into the blond's neck.

"I know it's been a while but relax." the brunette tried his hardest but he was recieving so much pleasure he thought his brain would eplode. Just as Merlin neared the end Arthur removed his fingers and covered himself in lube. He pushed in slowly allowing Merlin to get used to the size after such a long time. Settled completely inside Merlin he waited for the signal that he could move which he did eventually get; slowly at first but he picked up speed gradually.

"So close Arthur, very close."

"Me too, Merlin you feel so amazing. I've missed you." the blond said pressing kisses to Merlin's neck, tasting the beads of sweat which had settled there. It wasn't much longer before they were coming, screaming each other's name. Arthur stayed inside Merlin for a moment longer then spooned up behind him smirking. He knew his plan was forming just nicely. Three weeks to a month and he could strike. Merlin was not going to know what hit him..


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin awoke in the morning with the best feeling ever, he felt as if he were back on his honeymoon. He loved the feeling of his husband's arms wrapped around him like he was protecting and loving him all at the same time.

"Merlin.. go back to sleep. It's Saturday." the blond grumbled from behind him, the light breath on the back of his neck tickling Merlin.

"I know but Mikey will be awake soon so you stay in bed and I'll get up." he reasoned kissing Arthur's hand and trying to get out of the bed. As one of his feet touched the floor he felt a large strong hand pull him back in. "Arthur!" he chuckled as he found himself pinned to the bed beneith his equally naked husband.

"Merlin," Arthur smiled kissing down his neck towards his stiff nipples.

"Seriously, do you want our son to see us like this?"

"No but I don't want you to get up either." he pouted like a child.

"We can have an early night? How does that sound?" Merlin smirked with a flirtatious tone.

"That would be okay but I have an issue that could use some attention right now." Arthur said as innocently as possible as he moved the brunette's hands down towards his hard member.

"Daddy!" They heard the tiny voice echo down the corridor. Arthur rolled off Merlin and dived for the bed side table to pull out some underwear. He threw Merlin a red pair and kept a blue pair for himself. They just managed to shuffle them on as he ran into the bedroom and dived on Merlin.

"Good morning Sunshine." Merlin giggled as his son hugged him. The small boy nodded and turned to Arthur.

"No story," he sulked pouting at Arthur.

"I know and I am very sorry, tonight I will read you two instead." Arthur smiled at his son who seemed to think about what his dad was offering.

"Three." Mikey challenged holding up three fingers.

"Hmm.. you drive a hard bargin." Arthur smiled and nodded. Mikey, knowing he'd won, threw himself at Arthur for a hug. This is what Merlin wanted, all of them smiling and happy on a Saturday morning.

"So what are we having for breakfast?" Arthur asked Merlin who was then snatched from his daydream.

"Umm...how about pancakes?" Merlin smiled at his son who was nodding eagerly.

"Come on then," Arthur grinned and began chasing his son into the kitchen. Merlin followed closely, loving the sight that was before him; his happy family. He did the pancake mixture from scratch but just as he was about to flip the pancake Valiant entered.

"Sorry to interupt but Arthur I need to see you about that thing from last week." the henchman said motioning to the door. Arthur kissed his son and husband and followed his former lover out into the hall.

"What is it?" the blond asked.

"The apartment you requested is done, the medication you require is in this bag and we are all set to go on your orders." Valiant smiled handing over the brown bag in possesion.

"That is wonderful, thank you." Just as Arthur turned to go back inside his friend began to speak. "Is there something else?"

"Just, it seems as though this isn't what you want anymore." he said carefully trying not to piss Arthur off.

"Believe me, this is exactly what I want. He needs to feel how I did for two fucking years." Arthur said with hurt still in his tone. "I'll wait a few weeks so Merlin completely trusts me again." That was his final work before he went back into the kicthen. Mikey was tucking into a pancake and Merlin was making another with his back to the door. The blond one creeped slowly behind his husband wrapped his arms around his scrawny waist.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, what was that about?" Merlin asked leaning back into Arthur's warm chest.

"Just some work stuff, nothing for you to worry about." Arthur promised.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Arthur and Merlin turned to see the little boy motioning to his plate. "More, peas!"

"How many has he had?" Arthur chuckled handing the plate to Merlin.

"This will be his third." he smiled. They all eventually ate some of Merlin's delicious pancakes and spent that day laughing and together. It was as if nothing had happened, the last two years had just been forgotten, well Merlin had. Arthur was still ironing the kinks in his plan out in his head, Merlin was going to know exactly how it felt to have the carpet pulled out from under you.

Later that night as promised Arthur put his son to bed with three stories while Merlin made him and his husband a decaff coffee for bed. As he was pouring them Lancelot came into the kitchen with a worried glance.

"Hello Merlin, is Arthur around?"

"He's just putting Mikey to bed, what's up?" Merlin smiled.

"You seem happy, nothing important, it's possibly an older piece of work anyway. So why the merriment?"

"Me and Arthur are doing better, we are doing great actually." the raven haired boy smiled as he took a sup from his red mug.

"Really?" Lance knew there was something odd at play but he couldn't decide what.

"Yeah we-"

"Hello Lance, what's up?" Arthur smiled whispering a thank you to Merlin as he picked up his drink.

"I saw something on file and I was going to ask you about it but it's clearly old. It can wait til Monday, I'll just leave you two to it." Lancelot smiled as he exited their kitchen. Arthur had a niggling feeling that Lance had stumbled across his plans for Merlin which was why he came but he needed to remain calm. Lancelot could be suaged into believing something else. That was all Arthur thought about it that night as Merlin dragged him into the bedroom for more heated sex, these next few weeks were going to be fun...

* * *

**A/N: Soo, what is he plotting? You'll know soon enough:) R&R xoxoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

Three blissful weeks had past and Arthur seemed to be the perfect man. He'd allowed Merlin to leave the flat and take Mikey out without his permission and everything, Merlin thought it was wonderful. Only one other knew of Arthur's true motives and that was Valient. Of course. Arthur had dealt with Lance who firmly believed it was an old contract and nothing for his friend to panic about. But today was going to be very different. Very different indeed. Today was Saturday and they had all returned from the park when Merlin's head went light, he stumbled slightly only to be caught by Arthur.

"Merlin are you okay?" the blond asked knowing very well what was wrong; turned out he was quite the actor.

"Yeah.. just need to lie down a minute." he smiled heading to the bedroom. He was pretty much asleep when his head touched the pillow. Merlin had a long deep sleep that not even an earthquake could wake him from. But when he did finally awake the apartment was quiet. Almost too quiet.

"Mikey? Arthur?" he shouted through the apartment. When he recieved no reply he became worried, he ran into the kitchen in seach of a note. When he and Arthur took Mikey out they would always leave a note- it was a new rule. There wasn't one so he ran into Michael's room to see the room enpty. All the toys; all the clothes. Just gone. The tears flowed from Merlin's eyes as he ran to the phone but with no idea to who call. If he rang the police Arthur would be put in prison for everything, the police had been gunning for Arthur for years and despite all this he still couldn't call them. Lance, but what could he do? Lord knows Arthur does what he wants, when he wants and you just have to nod along to survive. After a thought he decided to ring Lance but the door opened. It was Valiant and he was smirking.

"Of course, no doubt you had everything to do with this?" Merlin sobbed placing the phone back in the dock.

"Obviously, he needed someone to arrange it."

"Where is he?"

"Gone, with Mikey, so tell me how does it feel to have our life torn away like you did to him?" Valiant asked sitting on the sofa.

"So that is what all this was about? Revenge?" Merlin chuckled.

"What else would it be about? I am here to deliver a message, this apartment is yours and all the things in it and here are the divorce papers. I'll collect them tomorrow and I am sure you remember the small detail of him having complete custody of Mikey, right?" Valiant smirked.

"How could I forget? You can go now." Merlin shot, snatching the papers.

"Bye Merlin." he said with a grin as he left the apartment. He needed a way to talk to Arthur, he knew someting that he was sure would bring him home but he needed to tell him.

"Merlin!"

"Lance?" Merlin looked up to see his two friends there. Gwaine immediately pulled Merlin into a hug as Lance rubbed his back. "Do you have a way to speak to Arthur?"

"Of course but it's forbidden to give it to you." Lance said hanging his head down.

"Well, I don't need it but you should send a message."

"Merlin, it'll do no good." Gwaine said with a heavy heart.

"Believe me it will." Merlin insisted.

"What is it?" Lance inquired with a furrowed brow. Merlin proceeded to tell him friends and Lance immediately went into the hall to call his boss.

Arthur was currently trying to calm his son down, who was asking for Merlin, when his phone rang.

"Father, take him for me?" Arthur asked pressing the answer button. Uther took his sobbing grandson as Arthur placed the phone to his ear.

"Lance what's up?"

_"It's Merlin-"_

"Don't even try Lance, I've made up my mind an-"

_"Arthur! You need to come home.." _Arthur agreed to return with dred filling his chest. Whatever was wrong was serious, he knew that by his friends tone but what was it?

The moment Arthur came through the door Merlin attacked him, fists, feet and all.

"How fucking could you! Where is my son?"

"OUR son and he is safe, that's all that concerns you anymore!" Arthur said grabbing his husbands arms.

"No! He is MY son, I carried him, saw his first steps and all, YOU missed all that!" Merlin shot back yanking his arms away while wiping his cheeks.

"I didn't have a choice! You took all that from me!"

"So you are taking him now! This is pathetic! You are using our son as a weapon!"

"Now you know how I felt! Where is Lance?" Arthur asked looking round the apartment.

"He's left, he and Gwaine have gone to get something for me so I can prove something to you."

"Prove what? Why did he call me back here?" Arthur yelled.

"I'm pregnant!" Merlin shouted making Arthur stop dead. He didn't count on this. Merlin was just suppose to cry and beg, he was never suppose to be one step ahead of Arthur.

"You.. you can't be. You're lying!" the blond yelled gripping his forearms.

"Am I? I can prove it!"

"Yeah, you do that." Arthur said begining to pace the floor. What was he going to do? Merlin left while he was pregnant with Mikey, maybe this was his chance to start all over again; to see it all from the start. The silence was thick between them right up until the other two returned with a pregnancy test. Merlin muttered a thank you and went to the bathroom.

"Well done Arthur." Gwaine said as he and Lance sat on the sofa.

"It's not possible." Arthur shrugged as he crossed his arms; he had this look which screamed certainty.

"Tell that to Merlin, he seems pretty fucking sure." Gwaine shot back at his boss.

"Well I've been slipping something in his drink to prevent this, so Merlin's going to look the idiot. Like he always does." Arthur smirked as he heard the toilet flush. Merlin came out with the white stick in his hand, the blue capped end handing off his hand as he approached the trio.

"Three minutes." he nodded. Despite the fact that three of the men in that room had killed someone and been almost killed themselves, those three minutes were the most horrifying ever. Two prayed the test was positive and the other two were praying the opposite. Merlin wanted it to be so it would bring his other child home as did Lancelot, he wanted Arthur back where he belonged; with Merlin. Whereas Gwaine knew if it was he would never have Merlin and Arthur knew if it was he'd have to come back.

Eventually the kitchen timer beeped and everyone turned to each other.

"It's positive." Merlin sighed holding the stick of for his husband to read.

"Get out." Arthur muttered walking to the large window and rubbing his face with his hands. Everyone knew who he spoke to so they did as ordered, giving Merlin a warm smile on their way out. The door shut and their air grew tense again.

"Nothing to say?" Merlin asked placing the used test in the bin.

"Still processing it all."

"Where is Mikey?"

"With my father."

"What are you going to do?" Merlin asked nervously.

"About you? The baby? Mikey?-"

"All of us!" Merlin yelled.

"I don't know! I didn't expect this!" Arthur shouted.

"I heard, my drinks? Really?" Merlin asked disbelieveingly.

"You must've known, why else wouldn't you drink them."

"Just forgot a few times when you made me one, sorry." Merlin shrugged. "This put a kink in your master plan?"

"Just a small bit." Arthur sighed sitting on the ledge. "Well, punishment will have to be a while longer."

"What?"

"I'll just have to wait until the baby's born before I leave."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Please don't test me." Arthur smiled calling Valiant to bring his son home.

Once Mikey was in bed, Merlin went into the kitchen to get some food.

"I was thinking of ordering food?" Arthur asked from the door.

"Why on this fucking earth would I want to spend an evening with you? I am going to make some pasta 'n' sause and take it to bed."

"Look Merlin, you have an extra nine months with me maybe not the best idea to be calling the shots."

"No you listen! I am sick of being pushed around by you! When our second baby is born, if you put one foot outside the door with it, I will call the police and I know how much they have been waiting for you."

"Then what, hmm? Who will protect you from my enemies? Because if I go down so do Lance, Gwaine and Leon. All of us. Then when all three of you are sitting ducks: BOOM. You'll all die; you, Mikey and the baby. They'll kill you all, tourcher you first most likely but that will happen. Get the picture Merlin?" Arthur asked taking gradual steps closer.

"Yeah, I get it but it doesn't change how against this I am." Merlin sighed the tears falling from his eyes.

"Don't cry." Arthur said rolling his eyes.

"I thought we were going to be okay, we were happy, well I was happy."

"No Merlin, you see that's what we like to call a distraction and you allowed me to play you like a piano. It was amusing though, seeing how quickly you spread your legs for me." SLAP! Merlin's hand collided with Arthur's face before either could blink.

"Go fuck yourself!" Merlin shouted storming out the kitchen.

"Oh no Merlin, that's what you're here for." Arthur chuckled ordering himself some food. Winding up Merlin for 9 months was going to be interesting..

* * *

**A/N: Did anyone see that coming? Did you? Huh? Well 2 chapters in one night, what did you think? Don't forget to leave a review:) xoxoxo K.**


End file.
